fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Ever-Burning Flame
---- Yukiko stood outside the cabin she had made her new home only a few weeks earlier, spending the majority of her time getting it fixed up. The once questionable looking place now looked like a home, no more broken windows or rotten steps. The place looked quite nice, a wrap around deck covered by an awning would make for a great place to spend summer evenings. The three bedroom, two bathroom home with an almost finished basement had cost a pretty penny even after being able to talk down the price and with all of the things that needed to be done to it but Yukiko honestly believed it was worth it, missing the homey feeling that living in a cabin brought. The feelings of isolation and loneliness that came from her childhood home would not be present here, able to share it with her friends and with the woman who had stolen her heart. Thoughts of her and Kalina spending cold winter nights cuddling in front of the fireplace, spending warm summer evenings outside on the deck or outback beside the firepit. These thoughts filled her head and her heart with unparalleled warmth and comfort. To be able to share these things with Kalina was more than she could have ever hoped for. Over the almost two years that they had been together the two had grown closer, the love they shared for each other only continuing to grow. Any fear that the fiery passion the had for one another ever burning out had all but completely disappeared as the inferno continued to rage between the queens of ice and lightning. The sound of footsteps behind her caused her to turn her head from the cabin to face the brunette beauty who seemed to only grow more beautiful with each year they spent together. She wanted her be the first to see the fruits of her hard work paying off, having invited her to see the home once Yukiko had gotten it to a presentable state. She quickly pulled her girlfriend into a hug, enjoying the warmth that she could feel from no other as she placed a chaste kiss onto Kalina's lips. "Welcome to Casa de Yukiko, doesn't it look great?!" She said in excitement, having her girlfriend see what she hoped to be their new home was only part of the reason she had invited Kalina up to the cabin. A month earlier, she had asked for Aldrich's blessing to marry his daughter during one of their training sessions. Said session then turning into an attempt to prove herself worthy of taking the Inari name, only getting her answer once the hellish session was done. She'd used the money she'd saved talking down the price of the cabin to buy a decent ring. "What do you say we get the tour started? We can probably start with the basement and work our way up." She said, struggling to find the will to remove her hands from her Kalina's sides. The hug and kiss couldn't have lasted long enough, as Kalina feels the warmth and comfort from being in her embrace once more. As she pulled away she took in the cozy warmth of the cabin, admiring the look of the wood beams and the wraparound deck out the window pane. "The place looks lovely babe! You seem to put a lot of work into and it definitely paid off." She said excitedly as she turns her head around in a sense of awe. It was quaint and not too big, and gave Kalina the same sense of the feeling you get when you drink a hot drink and feel the warmth spreading through your chest. Though it seemed a bit too big for just Yukiko, but she was sure that she would spend enough time here to make it her own second home. "So what else do you have left to do here? Is there any way I can help?" She said with a soft smile and tilt of her head towards the ivory haired beauty. Yukiko gave a happy nod of her head to Kalina's comment about her hard work paying off, leading her girlfriend through the front door, past the living room, and down into the basement. The carpeted steps led down to a nice looking living room type area with sand colored carpet that covered the floor of the 15x15 room with a worn leather couch that didn't match the rest of the room in any way, faded red colored walls surrounding them. "I was thinking we could make this the entertainment room, it's big enough to fit a tv, maybe a recliner once I get a smaller couch in here. We could call it the babe cave." She said with a laugh, playfully elbowing her girlfriend in the side before she pointed to a door on the far side of the room, "that's the laundry room, the washer and dryer are probably older than we are but they work." She said before opening the other door in the room beside them to show the first of the three bedrooms. "This bedroom is the unfinished part of the basement. Needs to be carpeted and doesn't have a bed in it just yet. Baby steps, I'll get it fixed up eventually." She said as she closed the door to the empty room, knowing they could always use it for storage if they didn't need it. Walking back upstairs she showed Kalina the living room, a bit nicer looking couch sitting in the decent sized living room which one could easily see into the kitchen and vice versa from the latter obviously needing to be re-tiled but otherwise looked finished with granite countertops an electric oven/stove. The two moved to stand in the hall, being carpeted with the same carpet as the living room and the basement. "Hm, just a few things here and there." She responded to Kalina's question about what she still needed to get done, "some cleaning and dusting for sure....getting that old couch out of the basement, burning the rotten wood from the old deck..." She said, a grin slowly forming on her face as she could resist smiling at the teasing she was building up to despite her best efforts to remain serious looking. "Ah! The bed in the master bedroom is new, still wrapped in plastic and everything." Yukiko said, moving close to Kalina and whispering into her ear, "I wouldn't mind having some help breaking that in if you know what I mean." She said as she let her hand rest gently against Kalina's backside, teasing the girl with a mischievous smirk on her face as her eyebrows moved up and down in an attempted flirtatious rhythm and a chuckle escaped her lips. "In all seriousness though, I was hoping you could use your electrical expertise to help me figure out some of this wiring. Some lights don't work and I know it isn't the bulbs. I'd really appreciated the help," she said as she flicked one of the switches to no avail before stepping aside to allow Kalina to touch the uncovered wiring Yukiko had been messing with. Kalina laughed at the notion of calling the entertainment room a "babe cave", but did see the honest potential in its use. She thought with a few more bits of furniture, and perhaps some recessed fixtures for adjusted lighting to help even out the lights distribution, as well as give it the feature of dimming for their cinematic adventures. The mention of the old laundry machines made her smile softly, she wanted to offer to pay for newer machines with the funds in her family directed savings, but she knew that this was Yukiko's project and didn't want to overstep her boundaries. At the mention of the unfinished first basement bedroom needing carpeting Kalina pipped up with the offer to help, "Well remember you have me to help you finish up stuff. I don't mind getting on my hands and knees if it will make you happy." She said with a quick wink and her tongue poking out, following her girlfriend back upstairs to the living room and kitchen area. The kitchen is what amazed her the most. Despite the obvious needs for repair in tile, the counter space and fixtures were elegant and "homey" to say the least. She could see that the two would have countless culinary adventures that would take their palates on a wild ride in the warmth of this evolving cabin. As Yukiko listed off the remaining checklist of chores to do, Kalina quirked her eyebrow at the mention of the master bed, and a flood of warmth throughout her body came into being as the cold touch of Yukiko's hand along her butt. This warmth made way to her cheeks as a gentle blush alongside the smirk that crossed her face. Kalina was a bit disappointed when the hand was removed, and Kalina was instructed to lend her hand at fixing some of the wiring within the cabin. "Well of course I can lend my help at the wiring, but I do expect my reward to be helping you break in that bed." She says as she brings her finger up to place it lightly on Yukiko's lips. She sent a small shock of electricity through her finger to travel through the ivory hair girl's body, making the hairs on her body stand on end only slightly. With a giggle Kalina removed her finger and focused her attention on the wiring in the wall. "Alright, let's see where this current is fading out at..." She says as she wraps her fingers around the frayed wire and sends a bit of electricity through the switch, closing her eyes to help her concentrate on following the current up the wall and across the ceiling. She quickly finds the root of the problem where the wire enters into the ceiling over by the light fixture, assuming that the bending a force caused during installation and the long time spent supporting such a light would have caused some of the wires to loose their effectiveness in carrying the current. "Well I figured out where this switch was losing power; do you have a ladder and some wire strippers in the other room? And is this the only switch that you need my help with?" She asked as she glanced around the hallway, bending at her waist to see if she could spot where a ladder might be. Yukiko couldn't help but close her eyes as Kalina placed a finger over her lips, kissing the warm finger gently before the small pulse of electricity was sent through her body, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and her muscles contract ever so slightly. It was actually quite pleasant, sending shivers down her spine as the mere moments felt like entire minutes before Kalina took her finger from her lips and left her with staggering breaths and light shivers. It took a moment for Yukiko to collect herself, she'd tried to be the one to tease but Kalina had her beat by a mile. She nodded her head at Kalina's offer, a blush settling on her cheeks. "Yeah, it's just this one and the closet light in the bedroom. The tool box is in the living room and the ladder is outside on the back deck. I'll grab them really quickly," She said, distracted by the thoughts in her head and the sight of her girlfriend assets in the air. She backed out of the hallways, narrowly avoiding the humiliation of tripping over an unopened can of paint at the end of the hallway. She returned a few minutes later with the step ladder and toolbox, handing Kalina the requested tools and watching her climb the ladder to begin working on the wiring. She'd spent the better part of her life not really understanding why woman would go crazy looking at magazines featuring attractive men working hard but now that a similar sight was in front of her, she couldn't help but find the sight of her beautiful girlfriend and hopefully soon to be fiancee working up a sweat working on the electrical wiring to be a one she wouldn't mind having a calendar of. After about ten minutes up on the ladder, Kalina came down and wiped a few beads of sweat from her brow, nodding at Yukiko to try the light switch. The ivory haired girl complied and flipped the switch, delighted to see the small light fixture turn on and illuminate the small hallway. "Thanks, babe. I couldn't have done it without you. Not without getting shocked a hundred times I mean." She said with a light chuckle, as she helped clean up the tools before the two headed to the master bedroom to repeat the process in the small closet of the decent sized bedroom. The bedroom was bigger than the small dorms at the guildhall, a queen-sized bed sitting against the back wall of the room beside the door to the master bathroom. Old, dark stained oak wood dressers sat on either side of the wood-floored room showing that an older married couple had most likely owned the house before she bought it. The bed was new, as Kalina had said, a package that contained a new set she had picked out sat beside the plastic wrapped mattress, the bed frame seeming to be made of a lighter stained wood with a pretty design carved into the headboard. The sound of Kalina's voice snapped her from her thoughts as she turned to see the lit closet. Pulling her girlfriend into a hug she thanked her once again. "I promise you'll be rewarded grandly for all your hard work." She said as she pulled Kalina into a deep kiss, breaking it after a little less than a minute passes before pulling the Inari from the closet into the bedroom. "But you'll have to be patient a little longer," She said with a wink before turning to see the bedroom once again. "Tell me, do you think you could see yourself living here? The two of us together for the rest of our lives?" Kalina mind was a bit hazy due to the flood of heat that passed through her body from the kiss that Yuiko had planted on her lips, leaving her eyes to flutter open when Yukiko pulled back and asked her the questions. She is a bit taken aback by the grandiose question, only because of it appearing out of the blue during the day, not due to the fact that they hadn't talked about living together. She reflected on the warm aura she felt when she first walked into the cabin, and how any moment she got to spend with her girlfriend was the most joyous way she could spend her time. Turning to place a quick kiss on Yukiko's cheek, she wrapped her arms around her in a soft manner. "Well I could definitely see myself living here with you for a quite awhile, you are the love of my life and I wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of any time I could spend with you." Kalina starts off by saying, looking over the features of her beloved. Thought they both were a bit sweaty from working on the cabin, Kalina saw nothing but the natural beauty radiating from the soft features. The same beauty that captivated her on the first day Yukiko had walked through the doors of the guild; and the same beauty that she continued to see as their relationship grew. She wouldn't mind getting to see that every day and discover more new things about the person who has won her heart over. An odd look washes over Kalina's face as she looks into the icy blue eyes before her. "I mean we've talked about living together before right? Is this you asking me to move in here?" she says with a raise of her eyebrow and tilt of her head. Yukiko places her hands on Kalina's sides, nervous to ask the questions she wanted so badly to know the answers to. "Well, I mean, yes and no. I'm asking you to move in with me yes. If you want to that is. We have mentioned it before. I mean, but that's not all I'm trying to ask you. It's just that..."She said, feeling her words falling out of her mouth but failing to form into exactly what she wanted to say. Her body was tense with nervous anxiety. "I mean, I know this place isn't the Inari estate and it may be bigger than the dorms but it needs a lot of work. I love you Kalina and I...." She said before stopping herself and taking a deep breath. She couldn't do this, she couldn't act like this, she couldn't be nervous or afraid of the Kalina or her answers. She needed to be confident in herself and in the woman she loved. How could she ever make a good wife if she was scared to take big steps forward. Would she be a coward when the idea of adopting a kid came up? No! She would believe in herself and Kalina and in the love the two shared for one another. She had nothing to fear, even if Kalina said no then they would just wait longer until the time was right. "Kalina, I know this isn't the most romantic time or place to be asking this but yes, I'm asking you to move in with me, to live here with me for the rest of our lives. I love you, Kalina. I love you and I want to wake up to you every morning, go to bed next to you every night. But most of all I want to do those things while calling you my wife!" She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring. "I know it's not a very fancy one but please wear it for the rest of your life and marry me. I asked your dad and everything. We can have the wedding at the estate." She said holding up the ring between them for Kalina to see, unable to keep her hands from shaking as her mustered up confidence could only quell her nervousness so much. Kalina was a bit surprised at the sudden change in persona at the question of moving in together, but as Yukiko began to speak onward, the pieces in Kalina's head began to fall into place. As the words continued to spill from Yuki's lips, tears began to form in the corner of Kalina's eyes in pure joy and elation that the kindness and love Yukiko was showing her. A smile broke over her face as she saw Yukiko pull out a ring from her pocket and present it in front of her, asking one of the most important questions she had hoped to hear from her girlfriend. She was at a loss for words on how elated she was to be asked to marry the beauty before her that she did the think that seemed to come naturally to her in both how she started off their relationship and how she handled this situation too. With small tears rolling down her cheeks she moved forward to crash her lips with Yuki's, seeing the same radiant colors of lust and admiration flashing behind her eyelids, like fireworks illuminating the night sky. It was the same feeling that she had felt from the first moment she kissed Yuki on the coast during their first job together. When she pulled apart she said with heavy breath, "Yes! Yes to both! You are the love of my life, I would love nothing more than to have you as my wife, I'm just a bit upset that you beat me to the punch." She said with a wink as she brushed away stray tears from her cheek. As she grabbed the ring from Yuki's finger and slipped it on her own, she admired the look of it on her finger as a sign of their eternal love. "Guess that mean's I can finally go out and pick that ring I've had my eye on for you..." She says as she gives another chaste kiss to her now fiancee. After the two broke their long and passionate kiss, Yukiko couldn't help but feel unbridled joy rise from within her as she received her answer. She was ecstatic, any and all nervous feeling she had once held suddenly banished as Kalina's kind and beautiful words filled her with a warmth that quickly spread throughout her entire body, knowing that her beloved had been thinking the same thing made her heart flutter like the wings of a hummingbird. She was going to marry Kalina, spend the rest of her life with the woman she loved. Her first friend, her first love, would now be her one and only wife. She would find a complete and loving family with the Inari's, something she can't say she'd ever had. Kalina had given her everything she could want and now even more than she could have ever imagined, love, kindness, companionship, patience, and now she would give her a life of bliss in knowing she would get to spend it with the only person she could ever see herself loving. Tears began to well in her eyes as well, Kalina's tear stained cheeks doing little to help the ivory haired girl hold back her own. As they began to flood from her eyes she pulled Kalina in for a tight hug, burying her face in the shoulder of her fiancee. "Thank you, thank you so much for everything you've done. I don't know where I would be without you in my life. I was walking down such a stupid and selfish path when we first met and even though I was so mean to you, you never gave up on me. You were always there even when I pushed you away until I couldn't push anymore and you pulled me from that cold dark place and brought me here to this moment now. I can't even begin to tell you how thankful I am for all of it so I promise to spend the rest of my life being the best wife I can be." She said, somewhat muffled by Kalina's shoulder which was quickly becoming stained with the girl's cold salty tears. She wiped her tears with her sleeve before looking Kalina in the face once again, her dark blue eyes surrounded by the puffy red from her slowly fading tears. "I doubt there are going to be very many days that can top this one. I think our wedding day will be the only one that'll even come close." She said, wiping the remained tears from her eyes and snot from her nose. "Then again I'm pretty sure our honeymoon is going to be pretty wild too." She said with a laugh, her voice a bit hoarse from the crying. "Well, if you're going to be staying here from now on I really need to start working on this place." She said, her voice slowly returning back to normal along with her eyes. As she let go of Kalina, letting her hands slide from the girl's back to take her hands. She looked down at the ring on Kalina's finger and thought for sure she was going to start crying again but was able to hold back all but a stray tear. "It's starting to get late, I'm sure that jewelry store is closing up right about now so we can go pick up the ring tomorrow morning after breakfast. In the meantime, I'll order us a pizza for dinner and we can get this bedroom into a livable state," She spoke as her eyes glanced over to the bag that contained the bed set. "After all, I do believe I promised a certain young lady a night filled with everything but sleep." She said with a chuckle and a wink before pressing a kiss to the lips of her new fiancee. Category:RP Category:Roleplay